Evil Eden
Evil Eden 'is blue, long haired, emaciated creature which appeared after Majin Eden dispelled the evil from her body. She's main antagonist of Majin Eden Saga. 'Personality: Evil Eden is like spoiled girl, selfish, mean, evil, childlish and heartless. Her only plan is became stronger, kill people and destroy Earth. Because of her bad temper, she has no empathy or compassion for anyone. She has no manners. She mocks her weaker opponents and gets angry if someone is stronger than she is. She's also really impatient and doesn't tolerate waiting. Even though she's like spoiled girl, she's also clever and she got ideas to get what she wants, like when she turns strong opponent to candy and eat him/her to get her/his power. 'Power:' Evil Eden is pit stronger and Majin Eden and after absortion with her, she became strong enough to battle with Dragon Team members, but she has little problem with Ryuu and Goru, fusion of Gohi and Toru. But after absortion with them, she was stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Pan and Super Human 3 Tekka. But when Tekka and Pinich fused together, they was close to defeat her, but she absorted with Pan and destroyed their ex-fusion rings. After when Tekka and Pinich saved Majin Eden, Ryuu, Toru, Gohi and Pan, Evil Eden was easily defeated by Tekka's Spirit Bomb. 'Techniques:' *'Flight '- The ability to fly by using ki. *'Ki Blast '- The most basic form of Energy Wave. *'Ki Sense - '''The power to sense ki and power levels. *'Absortion - Evil Eden is able to absortion with peoples after turning them into candy and eating them. *'Body Manipulation - '''An ability that allows the user to freely manipulate his/her own body structure. *'Regeneration - 'The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. *'Transfiguration Beam - 'This technique allows the user to transform people/objects into almost whatever they want. *'Mystic Attack - 'A technique that allows the user to extend their arms to great lengths. *'Special Beam Cannon - 'Move which Evil Eden learns by absortion Ryuu. *'Ki Circle - 'Which Evil Eden learns by absortion Goru. *'Super Kamehameha - 'Powerful version of Kamehameha. *'Maiden Blast - 'Move which Evil Eden learns after absortion with Pan. *'Planet Burst - 'First, Evil Eden raises one hand in the air and gathers her energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere. Once it is ready, she launches the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. 'Forms and transformations: '''Majin Eden Absortion: '''The form Evil Eden took after absorbing Majin Eden. '''Ryuu and Goru Absortion: '''The form Evil Eden took after absorbing both Super Goru and Ryuu. In this form Eden have Goru's shirt and got Goru and Ryuu's moves. '''Pan Absortion: '''The form Evil Eden took after absorbing both Super Saiyan Blue Pan. In this form Eden have Pan's training suit and got her moves. Category:Pandalove93 Category:Majin Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifter